


Stronger Together

by Psi_Fi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: Rey and Ben each want to save the others' life.  Fortunately, they get some needed help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Chewbacca, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Others, Leia Organa & Rey & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Stronger Together

Rey's eyes widened, as Ben collapsed backward, out of her arms. 

"NO!" she cried out, shaking her head. 

Reaching out, she placed her hands on his chest, pushing her own life force into his dead body. This could work. They could share! Surely, between them, they had enough life force to let them both live, even if it left them weak and wounded. She felt his pulse quicken, but her energy was draining fast. Ben's eyes opened, going as wide as hers. 

"Rey," he protested, weakly. "No. Let me go."

"No. We both live." 

Ben didn't sit up, but placed his hands on hers and pushed, shoving the life force flowing between them back into her.

"Ben! Stop it!" 

Ben met her fiery glare with a soft smile and a shake of his head. Rey's face hardened into fierce lines and she pushed back, struggling once again for victory over the man she loved. The prize was he lived and she would not fail. Ben met her eyes, calm and equally determined, his full mouth thinning down to the barest line. 

"Please." 

"I love you, Rey." 

"I love you, too!" she snapped, eyes boring into his. 

"I know." 

"Oh, you're just like your father!" 

Ben and Rey started, then looked around them, finally seeing the soft blue glows that surrounded them. The throne room was gone, replaced by peaceful darkness, utterly unlike the darkness of the Sith. Closest to them were Luke, Han, and Leia. She gazed down at her son, radiating annoyance, amusement, and affection, all in one sardonic stare. A few inches back from them stood a man who looked only a bit older than Ben, a scar running across one of his eyes. Standing close enough to touch him was a woman who looked so much like his mother it made Ben's heart hurt. 

The life force between Ben and Rey throbbed, stuck between them, equal in strength and love. 

"Please help me," Ben pleaded. "There isn't enough for both of us to live. Help me save her." 

"That's why we're here," the young man assured him. 

Ben studied the man and his eyes grew even wider, his mouth working, as he tried to find words.

"Hello, Ben. You've finally asked me for something I can grant." 

"Who are you?" Rey asked, confused.

"He's my grandfather...Anakin Skywalker. And...my grandmother? Padme Amidala?" 

Rey started again, pulling back to study Anakin better. Padme winked at her, stepping forward and stroking Ben's hair.

"He's your grandson. Don't let him die!" 

"No. Sacrifice for love is beautiful, but history doesn't always need to repeat itself," Han grumbled.

"Han, really," Leia chided.

"Well, he's not wrong," Luke defended.

"Children, hush," Padme said, gently, moving back into place. "Go on, Anakin. We're ready."

The spirits moved into a circle around Ben and Rey.

"What happens now?" Ben asked, confused.

"You finally found my real strength, though you were afraid you never would," Anakin told him, pride and love in his voice. He turned to Rey, "You finally know the truth and have found family, though it's not the one you expected. You are the new Jedi order and stronger together."

"There's not enough life force for both of us," Ben reminded him. 

"The Force has more than enough of anything we need," Luke instructed.

The spirits fell silent, their eyes closing. Rey let her eyes close, too, feeling the life force, still held evenly between her and Ben. It swelled, then swelled some more. Rey relaxed, no longer trying to shove the entirety of the essence into Ben. There was too much for any one person to hold. She let it flow back into her, relaxing and submitting, feeling the will of the Force. Life and energy warmed her, strengthening her. She gave a laugh, soaking in the Light, feeling not mere power, but love and hope. The feeling settled on her, like a comfortable tunic and she opened her eyes.

They were back in the throne room, though still not alone. Anakin beamed cockily down at them and reached his hand out to her. Grinning, Rey let him pull her to his feet, as Luke pulled up Ben. Both were drawn into giant hugs. 

"Welcome back. Ben," Luke said softly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." 

"That's my line," Ben corrected. "I should have realized...I shouldn't have listened to Snoke. I wanted to be strong, like my grandfather. Instead, I embraced all of his weaknesses."

"You have my strength," Anakin said, coming over and placing an arm around Ben's shoulders. "And, if not, you're still smarter. You figured out the truth a lot sooner than I did."

Ben gave a wry chuckle, pulling his grandfather into a hug.

"What do we do now?" Rey asked, suddenly feeling a bit lost.

"Well, that's up to you. You could fill the universe with fat, happy Jedi babies," Han advised. 

"Han Solo!" Padme warned.

"Well, they really should restore the Jedi order," Anakin defended.

"Ani, don't encourage him." 

"We can't birth the _entire_ order ourselves," Rey pointed out, laughing.

"Certainly not," Padme agreed, smiling warmly at her. "That is up to you. There are others out there, strong in the Force and waiting to be taught to spread the Light." 

"If we restore the order, there will be changes," Ben said, firmly. 

"Absolutely," Rey agreed. "I won't separate children from their parents."

"And, the Jedi must be allowed to marry. How can we stay connected to the Force, if we breed it out of ourselves?" 

Leia stepped forward, taking their hands in hers.

"You are the new Jedi. Feel the Force and let it guide you. Don't follow the old ways, simply because that's the way things were. And don't be afraid." 

"You should go now," Anakin told them. "You don't want to miss the party." 

"We've won?" Rey asked, remembering her friends.

"We've won," Luke agreed. "Poe sent out a call for help and finally received an answer."

"Yeah, go on, you two. Get out of here," Han shooed. "Ben, tell Chewie 'hi' for me. And remember, we love you both!" 

"We love you," Ben said, smiling at his family, feeling them, even as they faded from view.

"Come on. I have Luke's x-wing," Rey said, taking Ben's hand in hers. 

They sped to Kef Bir and joined the rest of the Resistance, running into the depths of celebrating Resistance. Rey found Poe and Finn. Ben watched, smiling sadly, as the three friends embraced, clinging to each other. He didn't flinch, when a heavy, furry hand dropped onto his shoulder. Turning, Ben looked up into Chewbacca's eyes, his own eyes feeling wet and hot. 

"Chewbacca," Ben said, his voice breaking. 

" _Cub?_ ," Chewbacca growled.

" _Yes. Chewbacca? I--I'm sorry._." 

" _I almost killed you. I'm glad I failed._ "

" _I killed Dad!_ "

" _You came home._ " 

Chewbacca reached out and pulled Ben into a tight hug, resting his cheek against the boy's dark hair. 

"I hate to interrupt, but..." 

Chewbacca released Ben, turning with an annoyed groan to find Poe and Finn staring warily at Ben. Ben gave them a rueful smile.

"I know of you, of course. I'm Ben Solo. I'm glad to meet you." 

"Yeah. Rey told us," Poe agreed, sounding more astonished than anything. 

"Ah, hell. I switched sides. Why not you?"

Finn held his hand out to Ben, who grinned, the crooked joy in it familiar to anyone who had met Han Solo. Finn grinned back, chuckling. 

"Sure. Better a live friend, than a dead foe, I guess."

Poe took his turn shaking Ben's hand.

"Welcome to the Resistance." 

"There's nothing left to resist. I think you'll find you're in charge of a lot more than just an army," Ben advised, gently.

Finn and Poe exchanged glances.

"Maybe the Force can give us a day or two off?" Finn suggested. "Let us party a bit?"

"That is definitely the will of the Force," Ben assured them, laughing. 

"You are definitely your father's son," Rey retorted, joining them, turning and hugging Chewbacca, who roared fondly. 

"That's what you like about me." 

"Mm. Yeah. One of the things." 

Rey put an arm around Ben's waist, laughing up at him. 

"So. Partying! Drinks?" Poe suggested.

"I could use a drink," Finn agreed.

"Yes, of water," Rey teased, laughing at the round of protests.

"How about tea?" Ben suggested.

"Tea!" Poe said, horrified. "Are you serious?!" 

"No." 

Poe just stared at Ben's smirking face, shaking his head, grateful when Chewbacca gave Ben a gentle cuff on the head, sending him staggering a bit. 

"Drinks it is," Rey pronounced, as her family walked off together, united and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Reylo. Yes, this is sappy, because I love romance and happy endings. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
